Powers
by damien455
Summary: Chp 9 uploaded! Sequel to Frozen In Time. Takes place eight years after FIT ends. What has changed in the lives of the Wyatts? Primary focus is on the raising of three witches in the mortal enviroment, how do they react to life as witches? Read and
1. A Normal Day

"Powers"

Disclaimer: I own a majority of the characters except the ones mentioned in Charmed the best television show from Spelling Productions.

"Powers" is a story picking up eight years and a half years after the end of 'Frozen In Time". The exposure scandal was resolved, and the Wyatt household eased back to normal. This is the story of Sander, Greg and Pru trying to raise three children, who are just coming into their powers.

Characters:

Prudence Wyatt-Turner - 29 - Premonition, Orbing, Healing Touch

Gregory Wyatt - 28 - Temporal Stasis, Molecular Combustion, Levitation

Lysander Wyatt - 28 - Telekinesis, Orbing Astral Projection, Sensing

Michael Bloom - Healing Touch, Orbing, Cloaking, Hovering, Memory Dust, and various others including immortality. (Whitelighter)

Cole Turner - Shimmering, Energy Balls, Immortality (Demon)

Emma Thayer-Wyatt - 27 - Mortal

Halliwell Wyatt - 9 - Temporal Stasis

Warren Turner - 8 - Shimmering

Melinda Turner - 8 - Orbing-Telekinesis

"_**Powers"**_

_**Chapter One: A Normal Day**_

_**August 30, 2032**_

Pru Wyatt-Turner pulled her red hair into a ponytail as she got ready to cook breakfast for her kids and niece. It was her morning ritual. She placed a skillet on the stove and got eggs out of the fridge. She was dressed in her skirt suit, and had a pair of pumps on her feet as she bustled around the kitchen to prep breakfast for her family. She worked at Bucklands Auction House, as an appraiser just like her late Aunt Prue, her namesake.

Sander Wyatt was in the bathroom gelling his short blonde hair. He was thinking about his day to come. He had to teach for six hours, then head over to P3, his late mother's night club which was thriving still after thirty-three years. He was a French teacher at the high school, and manager-slash-owner of the club. After his hair was gelled he washed his hands and placed his frame less glasses on his blue eyes. Three years earlier a demon robbed him of perfect sight in his left eye, so he had to wear glasses to be able to see properly.

Greg Wyatt was in his daughter's room, which she shared with her younger cousin, Melinda. He was busy putting his daughter's school supplies in her backpack, while she got dressed. It was her first day of the third grade, and he was so happy. He was dressed in his casual work clothes. He switched jobs two years earlier. He went from being a counselor at South Bay Social Services to being a social worker.

Pru was placing a platter of eggs on the kitchen table, as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey mommy!!" Her youngest child, Melinda, exclaimed as she sat down at the table. She was wearing a pink dress, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey baby doll, are you excited about school?" she cooed at her daughter.

She nodded her head, as she orbed ketchup to her hand.

"Mely, what did I say about using your powers like that!" she scolded, as Mely squirted ketchup on her eggs.

"Sorry, mommy." she said, as she looked down at her plate.

"It's okay, where is your brother?" Pru asked, as she cleaned up the pan.

"I don't know." Mely said as she started shoving food in her mouth, as if she had never eaten before.

Greg walked in holding three backpacks, one pink, another purple and a last one blue.

"Halli, why don't you sit down and eat something before school." he said, as he placed the three bags on the floor, as poured himself a cup of coffee.

Halli took a seat next to Mely, and placed eggs on her plate.

"Pru, can you pick the kids up today?" Greg asked as he sipped his coffee.

"No, I have a business lunch in Oakland today." she said, as she hung up an apron, "I was hoping you can."

"What about Cole?" he asked, as he grabbed his briefcase, and riffled through it.

"Cole left an hour ago, he's in court all day." Pru said of her divorce lawyer demon husband, who was her Aunt Phoebe's ex-boyfriend before she died thirty-one years before.

"Emma?" Pru suggested, of Greg's ex-wife. Greg looked sad for a moment, and responded, "She can't. We have a meeting with the lawyers at one." Greg and Emma were getting divorced after nine and a half years together. He was hurt, because she claimed she needed a normal life, free of demons and magic. She was giving Greg full custody of Halli, and he was hurt. It seemed that she wanted nothing to do with her daughter. That above all infuriated Greg.

"I'm so sorry." she said, and clasped his hand in hers.

"Me too." he said, as Sander walked in the room with Warren. 'Eat buddy, then I'm bringing you guys to school." Sander said, as he threw his messenger bag on the floor.

"Sander, can you get the kids today?" Pru said earnestly.

"Please, I have a meeting with the lawyers, and Pru has a business thing." Greg said.

"Yeah, but they would have to come back to the club with me because I have inventory to go through."

"No problem." Pru said with a smile. "I got to go." She said, as she threw her blazer on, and grabbed her briefcase. She kissed her kids goodbye and wished them luck, then her niece, and she was out the door. Sander could hear her BMW X5 pull out of the driveway.

"I'm heading out, I got a lot of paper work to do." Greg said, as he grabbed his briefcase, and said goodbye to the children, and he was gone. Halli got teary eyed, as she heard Greg's Honda Accord pull out.

"Okay, guys. Let's put our dishes in the sink, and go get your coats." Sander smiled at the kids, as they bustled about. Halli and Mely ran out of the room, as Warren shimmered off.

He sometimes wished he had kids, but he was gay, and he was happy. He and Mike his boyfriend of almost ten years were happy, and thriving. Sander loved taking care of his nieces and nephew.

The three kids ran out of the house, and piled in Sander's brand new navy blue Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Okay, what are the rules for school?" Sander said, as he checked his rearview mirror.

"No powers." the three kids in the backseat said in unison.

"Correct. Warren is there someone coming from the left?" Sander asked his nephew, who was sitting behind Sander.

"Yes, Uncle Sandy, I'll tell you when you can go. Go now." Warren responded. Sander eased on the gas, and they were on there way. Sander sometimes had to rely on whoever sat on the left side of the car.

"Uncle Sander, how come you cant see right like Daddy?" Halli asked as she sat in the middle.

"I got hurt when we fought a demon a long time ago." Sander responded, as he turned right towards the Elementary School.

"I want music." Mely said impatiently, as the radio orbed on.

"Melinda, sweetie, just ask, and don't use your powers." Sadner warned.

She just ignored him.

Halliwell Wyatt was a very pretty young nine year old, with her brown hair and brown hair. She was a very skilled witch for her age. She had one power, the power to freeze time. Her freezes could last about three minutes which was impressive. Melinda Turner, was a snotty girl at times, who loved to use her orbing-telekinesis for everything. She had brown hair, and brown eyes, and looked very much like her mother before she dyed her hair red. Sander's one and only nephew was very quiet and felt left out among his cousins, who were always playing with Barbies, so Sander took it upon himself to hang with Warren as much as he could. Warren looked like his father, and had the power to shimmer.

Sander pulled up front, and got out and let the kids out of the car which had child lock systems engaged.

"Bye Uncle Sander!" Halli said as she headed towards the teacher with the sign reading, Third Grade. Because Mely and Warren were in second grade, he had to escort them in, to their classroom which they shared.

Sander walked along the halls, remembering when he was a student at the same school some twenty years before. He saw the classroom, Room 210, Miss Honey.

"Hello there, I'm Miss Honey, and welcome." a very attractive young woman said to Mely and Warren. The two kids nodded, and hugged Sander bye, and headed into the room.

"Hi, I'm Lysander Wyatt." he smiled as he extended his hand. Miss Honey accepted with a smile.

"Cleo Honey, you their father?"

"No, I'm their uncle. Their mom had a business appointment this morning." Sander exclaimed.

"It was very nice to meet you Lysander."

"Sander if you will. And yes it was nice to meet you."

"The kids get out at three, so you can pick them up here." Miss Honey kindly explained.

"Three? When I was here it was three thirty. I might be a little late, I get out at two-fifty. I'm a teacher at the high school."

"I'll be here, so whenever you get here that is no problem." Sander thanked her, and left.

"Was she hitting on me?" he thought to himself, as he drove off.

Greg was at work filing some papers for a case he was working on involving a young girl who was sexually molested by her cousin, and needed a foster placement. He placed the file on his inbox, and looked a picture on his desk of Emma and Halli.

Ever since their exposure eight and a half years ago, she was weird when it came to the topic of magic. She got worse all together when Halli developed her powers. He couldn't understand the Elders rearranged the memories of the humans who knew of their exposure. Everything was sent back to normal, there was of course one fatality. Dan Baycliffe, a mortal and ex-lover of Sander. He was killed by a subdural hematoma that Leo's healing power didn't heal. On the subject of Leo, the Wyatts had not seen him in three years.

He kept telling himself it wasn't his fault, but that didn't help, he blamed himself for his wife's estrangement. He wanted his wife back, but knew as long as magic was part of his life, there would be no wife. He loved magic too much, he had been a witch for nearly twelve years, and had seen so much that no one else could ever dream off. Halli would understand, he hoped.

"Wyatt, you need to drop by the Saunders' household to check on Emilia." his boss, Eric yelled at him. Greg groaned, he hated when Eric spoke, and when he called Greg by his last name.

"Hey Paige, can you type up the report on Franklin?" Greg asked his friend and fellow social worker, who was in the next cubicle. Paige Matthews, was fifty-five and had worked at South Bay since her twenties. She nodded and took the folder from Greg.

At three o'clock, Sander was speeding down Roosevelt Street to get to the cops. He activated his sensing power. Images flashed in his head, he could see people from all around him, and he saw a cop about thirty feet ahead, and that was when Sander slowed down. He loved his sensing power sometimes. He pulled into an empty spot, and saw Miss Honey waiting outside with Mely, Warren and Halli.

"Sorry I'm late." he apologized to Miss Honey.

'I'm going to be in the car." Mely said as she headed towards the car.

"How were Warren and Mely?" Sander asked.

'Warren is very shy, which I'm sure was just nerves. Mely on the other hand is very outspoken, and when another girl took the pink crayon, Mely called her a demon, which I thought was odd because that witch hunt was before her time."

"Thank you." Sander said, avoiding Miss Honey, and went into the car.

The witch hunt that ended in 2025, was a serious event in San Francisco history. Five people were burned alive for witchcraft over the six year span, and it was horrible.

"You guys have homework?" Sander asked as he started the car.

'Yes." Halli said, as she took her bun out of her hair.

"Well when we get to the club, why don't you start it, and I'll get you guys sodas and snacks."

The three burst into smiles. It was a normal day.

there is chapter one, I hoped you all liked! Please review!!!


	2. Some Things Never Change

_**Powers**_

_**Chapter Two: Some Things Never Change**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**Date: September 3, 2032**_

The Saturday morning sun shone through the windows of Pru and Cole Turner's bedroom. Pru groaned as she rolled over on her back, and looked at the ceiling. She could hear Cole breathing steadily, and tiredly. He had a long night running from Bounty Hunters after his head. She rolled out of her warm comforter, and grabbed her robe and placed it around her shoulders. Her eyes caught the green neon lights of the clock, 7:15. What a ghastly hour to wake up on a Saturday, workless morning.

She exited her room, and began her descent down the stairs leading to the first floor. She looked at the informal living room, and her mind remembered when Cole, Sander and Greg built a room there for Warren, but do to a demon attack three days after the exposure it had to be removed, and Warren was bunking in with the girls, but when the teenage years came about, they would have to do something. She kept the spell to add an extra room hidden in her spell box in her room.

A loud blaring sound crept into her ears, which she recognized a cartoon on the television. She walked over to the living room, and saw the three kids sitting next to each other on the sofa watching the television.

"Good morning Mommy." Warren said, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Morning sweetie. I'll go make breakfast." she said absent mindedly, and headed towards the kitchen to make something for breakfast. She noticed that a shopping list was started and abandoned on the sideboard next to the fax machine. She hated food shopping, she had to shop for eight people, and two of them had allergies. Sander and his maple syrup products which included anything maple, and Halli has an allergy to tree nuts.

"Let's see, how about eggs." she said to herself as she pulled a carton of eggs from the fridge, and got the rest of the materials out she needed.

At around seven forty-five, Pru was half-way done with breakfast, and Sander entered the kitchen. His eyes half closed from fatigue. He was wearing a muscle shirt, and shorts.

"Morning." he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, get enough sleep?" she teased, Sander was very into his sleep.

"That's not funny. You try sleeping next to the snore machine." he bitched, as he looked around the fax machine.

"What you looking for?" she asked distractedly.

"My glasses. I left them here because Mike orbed me upstairs so I didn't have to climb the stairs." he was getting impatient.

"Over there, by the flour canister." Pru pointed to the counter nearest the fridge. Sander nodded his thanks and placed his glasses on his face.

"Yum, this looks good." he said as he sampled an omelette.

"Touch that again, I will hurt you." she threatened.

"With what a premonition?" he taunted.

"Geez, Someone's a bastard in the morning." she bitched.

Sander laughed as he went to go watch cartoons with the kids. He was still a kid at heart.

Greg awoke in his empty bed, missing Emma's body curled up next to him. He missed her smell, her care, and her love. He needed her, but she made it clear at their meeting that she didn't need him.

"_Do you wish for my client to pay alimony?" Cole asked Emma's lawyer. Greg had asked his brother in law to represent him._

"_No," the lawyer said, "my client has more than enough money to support herself." _

Greg ran his fingers through his hair, and got up. He wanted to spend the day with Halli, just a father-daughter bonding day. He pulled a hoodie over his bare chest, and pulled pants on over his boxers, and he headed downstairs.

He saw his brother sitting on the floor with the kids watching some cartoon Greg didn't recognize, and he thought to himself, 'What ever happened to Dexter's Lab?'. He went into the kitchen to see Pru, and Cole, who had just woken up, setting the kitchen table for breakfast.

"Morning." Greg said dismally, as he grabbed a cup for his coffee.

"You look like crap." Cole said, as he placed plates on the table.

"Well, I feel like it." he moaned, as he took a long sip of coffee, the scalding liquid didn't phase him.

Sander walked into the kitchen giggling like a prepubescent girl.

"Sander, you should like Halli when she laughs." Greg pointed out to his slightly younger brother.

"Well, that cartoon was funny, and shut up." he smirked as he did a come here motion with his fingers and his coffee cup moved towards him.

"That was so personal gain." Pru said, "If a demon attacks today, I blame you."

Sander shrugged, "It would be nice to kill something, it's been a couple weeks." the last demon attack was in July when Halli accidently read a summoning spell from the Book of Shadows.

"Greg, get the kids for breakfast." Pru said, as she and Cole put dishes of food on the table. He nodded and headed towards the living room.

Greg came back in carrying Halli, and Warren and Mely closely followed.

"Okay, why don't we sit down." Greg said, as she placed Halli in her usual spot between Greg and Cole.

"Okay, what are we doing today?" Pru asked as she placed half a cheese omelette on each plate.

"Zoo!" Mely screamed excitedly.

"Uhm, honey not today." Cole said to his daughter.

"I want to see the tiger!" she said angrily, as orbs enveloped the room. Everyone expected to see Mike, but instead it was a tiger.

'Holy shit!" Greg said, as he placed his hands up, and it froze in place.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Sander asked confused.

"Melinda Phoebe Turner! Did you orb that here!" Pru asked sternly, and Mely sank in her chair, she knew when her mother pulled out the full name problems would ensue.

"Maybe." she said quietly, barely audible.

"You will orb him back right now, or I will bind your powers, and don't tempt me young lady, you have been using your powers constantly."

Mely looked like she was going to cry, "Tiger go home." she said, as the frozen tiger orbed back to its home...not the San Francisco Zoo, but India.

"Thank you." Pru said, as she went to the fridge to get ketchup.

After breakfast, the three kids went to watch more cartoons, and the witches and demon were in the kitchen talking.

"She is out of control, she is taking her orbing telekinesis to a whole new level." Pru said to her brothers.

"She's only eight, and she doesn't understand the full extent of her powers yet." Sander said as he shoveled left over toast in his mouth.

"She needs to learn that not only does her power work with vocal command but mental thought." Greg said, 'We need to talk to Dad, maybe he can help us."

The subject of Leo was a topic no one liked to bring up. The witches felt abandoned by their father, he went to be an Elder and they barely saw him.

"Well, let's talk to Mely first, then we can –" Pru started before being cut off by a small explosion. "Kids!" Pru yelled as got up from her seat and ran as fast as her legs would let her. Everyone followed.

In the living room, there was a demon. He was dressed in all black, and looked very evil. He shot an energy ball at Greg, who felt his body pull itself upwards. He levitated. The ball hit the grandfather clock.

Pru orbed out, then orbed back in next to the kids, then orbed out with them. Sander stepped forward and used his telekinesis, which barely phased the demon. The demon mimicked the attack, and Sander flew and hit Cole, who also fell over.

Greg flicked his wrists, and the room froze, the demon included.

"That's not fair, your power works but not mine." Sander bitched as Pru orbed back in.

" Let's Po3 this bastard." Pru said. Po3 meant Power of Three, or Pru's way of saying vanquish.

"What entered our house, must now leave. We vanquish you with the power of three." Pru said, as she held onto her brother's hands. The freeze wore off, and the demon exploded into a sweet oblivion.

"Nice spell, you just come up with it?" Sander asked.

"Yeah, I did." Pru smiled, as she bent over to heal the clock, which surprisingly worked.

"Some things never change. This damn clock keeps getting its ass kicked. I thought we said eleven years ago that if it kept happening we would put it in storage." Sander said, as he rubbed his arm, which hurt from being propelled into Cole.

"Cole, shimmer it upstairs, and tell the kids they can come down now." Pru said, as she headed back into the kitchen. Cole nodded and him and the clock were gone.

"Now, back to Mely's powers, what do we do?" Pru asked her brothers.

"Dad." Greg said, "He might know something about raising a half whitelighter child with a power similar to hers."

"I somehow doubt there are other half whitelighters like us." Sander said.

"True, Mom and Dad went through a lot to get married and stuff."

"Fine, this afternoon, we call Dad. Right now, I'm taking a shower then taking the kids to that new place thingy down on Madison Corner." Pru said.

"You mean Playland?" Sander said excitedly.

"Yes." Pru said, 'Why you want to come?"

"You bet I do!" Sander said excitedly again.

"And to think I thought you were more mature than Greg." she said with a laugh, which got a glare from Greg.

**That's chapter two. Don't worry, there will be full explanations to certain things that happened in Frozen In Time, such as the witch hunt and exposure. The time will come for all that. I'm glad some liked the Paige thing, there might be more of her, but I'm not sure yet. Review!!**


	3. A Death Worth Dying

_**Powers**_

_**Chapter Three: A Death Worth Dying**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**Date: September 5, 2032**_

_**Premonition**_

"Melinda!" Pru screamed as she ran towards the kitchen. A demon closely following her, running on foot.

"Give us the witches." the demon yelled as she continued to run, but she stopped and turned around, and faced the demon.

"Why do you want my children!" she screamed angrily.

"That is business for the Source, not you Charmed One." he snarled.

"Well, I am a Charmed One, so back off."

"You're not Charmed without your brothers." He shot a fire ball at her. She orbed out, and reappeared in the kitchen, where her heart sank, she saw Melinda laying in a pool of blood, and a demon standing over her dead body.

"Where's Warren?" she yelled, as tears stung her eyes.

"He is now with the Source embracing his destiny, as the Source's heir."

"No", she yelled, as the demon through the athame at her, and it implanted itself in her heart, where she fell to the ground. Her eyes cold, and dead.

_**Premonition Fades**_

The framed picture of Melinda and Warren, that she was holding fell to the ground and shattered when her eyes opened from her horrifying premonition.

"Melinda! Warren!" she yelled as she ran upstairs to get the children, who had just gotten home from school. She found the two in their bedroom, both playing with their Gameboys.

"What Mommy?" Warren asked calmly, not noticing his mother's ragged breathing, and composure.

"Nothing sweetheart, why don't you two come downstairs and play in the living room with those." Pru suggested.

The two kids reluctantly agreed. They took their gameboys, and followed Pru downstairs. The two kids planted themselves on the couch in-between their mother, and continued their game. Ten minutes later, Cole walked in the house. He threw his keys on the coat rack outside the front door, placed his briefcase on the ground, and hung his coat on a hook.

"Hey." he smiled, as he saw his wife and children.

"Kids, stay where I can see you." she said, as she went over to Cole.

"I had a premonition about ten minutes ago."

"What was it about?" he asked, as he kissed her cheek.

She explained everything that she saw, and Cole looked very upset.

"How can Warren be the heir to the Source?" she asked angrily, "He is the spawn of a Charmed One."

"And Belthazar."

"True, but how can that be? He is so innocent, and why not Melinda?"

"Melinda reflects more of you, especially in her powers. Orbing-telekinesis, is a witch and whitelighter power, pure good. Warren's is shimmering, which is a demonic power."

"But how can he be the Source's heir, I thought you can't predict it."

"Normally you can't. Demonic folklore says that a Source can choose a family member to be their heir, but the first five Source's including the present one, have no family left."

"But why Warren? My family is all witches and whitelighters. Yours are demons, but not the Source."

"I have no family left that are demons. The Frankinor, my mother's last name, line will end with me, well not technically it will end with Melinda and Warren, but not if they have kids, but demonically it would end with Warren because he has demon powers. My mother, Elizabeth was killed in 1963 by a witch in Maine, I am all that's left. Warren must be special or something."

"He can't be the Source. He's a Charmed One." Pru argued.

"I know he is. When Mike gets home, we will have him orb to the Elder's and find out."

"Cole, take the kids to get ice cream or something. I don't want them in the house, in case the demon comes."

Cole nodded, and went to the get the children.

Pru was sitting in the kitchen, furiously flipping through the Book of Shadows, when Sander came home, and threw his messenger bag on the table, and telekinetically slammed the door. He was mad.

"What's with you?" she asked him.

"Everything. I am missing two thousand dollars from the club. I left it in my office, and wham it's gone."

"Do you think one of the employees swiped it?"

"I don't know, I was hoping to use the lost and found spell in the book, and why are you using the book?"

"Premonition, and we think Warren is the Source's heir."

"What? He's a Charmed One." Sander said not believing what his sister was saying.

"I know, but this isn't right. Cole explained some things to me, but they aren't adding up. We are missing something."

"How about we summon the Source, and ask the bitch?" Sander said, as he put coffee on.

"Yeah right, because then I would want to vanquish her, and I can't risk, Warren becoming Source at eight and a half. "

"That is true." Sander said, as he looked at the pain in his sister's face.

Sander's blue eyes opened wide, and in his mind everything slowed down. Images flashed through his brain, unlike premonitions, they were of the present time, what other's were doing around the city, and the last image was of a demon, en route to the manner.

"We are about to have company." Sander said, as a demon shimmered in unexpectedly.

In one swift motion, Sander was standing up, and had the demon telekinetically pinned to the wall. His face straining as he tried to hold to demon.

"Pru do something." he said, as his outstretched hand wobbled as he used his power.

Pru knew she couldn't do much with her powers, so she flipped through the book, but the book started flipping for her to a Forcefield Spell.

"Kali, Hera, Chronos, Tonic. Air as nectar, thick as onyx. Cassiel by your second star, hold my victim as in tar." she chanted, as a loud sound was heard, and the demon was trapped in an invisible forcefield, similar to that of the crystals.

'Witches, free me." he snarled.

"Why do you want my son?" Pru asked angrily.

"How do you know I want your son?" he riddled.

"I saw it asshole. Remember I see the future."

'Right, you are the weak one."

"Do you like your life? Because if you do, I'll let you go if you answer me." Pru asked.

The demon pulled out an athame and went to bring it to his chest, when Sander moved it across the room, where it implanted itself in the wall.

"Don't try that again." he threatened.

"Now, answer my question." Pru said angrily. She had been angry with demons in her life, but not like this.

"The Source wants your son, to succeed her. He has great potential, and his demon blood is potent, more than your pitiful Charmed crap."

'Well, remember our Charmed crap as you put it is responsible for one Source's death, and don't make me kill her either, it won't end well."

"Go to hell you bitch." he snarled at her.

"Why don't you." she yelled as she pulled the athame from the wall and threw it at the demon.

"Pru, honey, why did you vanquish the evil bastard? We needed him."

"He gave me all I needed. We are going to bind the kids powers." she said with pain.

"What? We decided when they were born that we would never bind their powers because of what Mom did to us , and Grams did to her. They will grow up ignorant, and it will be our fault."

"No, we will do things differently. I will bind their powers, but they will have full knowledge of them, until the Source is vanquished and new one coronated. I can't risk Warren to this hell."

"I understand, but what will Greg think? He won't agree."

"He just might. He had been thinking about binding Halli's powers for awhile. He is burnt out because of this divorce, and all we need is a premonition like the one I had today to come true."

"And what about us? We keep our powers, and what? Leave them defenseless, goddess forbid anything happens to us?"

'Yes, we keep our powers because we need to protect them, until they are old enough."

"And when is that? Mom never intended for us to be witches, and look where that got her!" Sander argued.

"Yes, and you know if we never became witches she would be alive. But I would never have met Cole, and had kids. You would have never met Mike, and Greg would have no Halli and he would have never had Emma."

She was right, Sander just didn't want to admit it. He was stubborn. Magic was the blessing and curse his life was looking for, and the thought of it leaving hurt him.

"Sander, we are binding their powers, not ours. You have nothing to fear."

Sander, Greg, and Pru were sitting in the kitchen writing a binding spell, when Cole came home with the children. They had filled Greg in, and then Cole, who agreed.

"It is the best way to protect them." Cole said, as he got up to have the children come downstairs so they can cast the spell.

"Kids, Daddy and I have agreed it is time to bind your powers." Pru said.

"Mommy! NO!" Mely screamed angrily.

"Melinda, a demon came today to take Warren and make him evil, and I had a premonition, you know what that is. And in that vision, I saw the demon hurt you. We are doing this to protect you."

"Mom, we can protect ourselves with our powers." Mely retorted resiliently.

"We are doing this no matter what. And if it means you hating me forever, then so be it." Pru said, "As long as you're safe."

Sander, Greg and Pru chanted the simple spell.

_In This Day, And In This Hour_

_We Call To Bind Their Sacred Powers_

_Hinder Them Now, Until It's Time_

_For Them To Have Them Again_

There was a swirl of light, as three orbs circled the room and disappeared. The three kids looked weak, as magic was removed from their bodies.

"I hate you." Mely said angrily to her mother and ran off towards her room.

Halli looked as if she didn't care, and she just followed Mely in a jog. She was angry.

"Mommy, is the Source going to get me?" Warren asked, as tears enveloped his eyes.

"Not in this life, or the next." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Promise?" Warren sobbed.

"With my life." Pru said. She knew she would give her life up to protect the life of her children. That was death worth dying.

_**I hope everyone enjoyed, and understands why the children's powers were bound, but knowing Mely, she won't allow it, so we have to wait to see what she has up her witchy sleeve. **_

_**Author Note: **_

_**Re: Sander's Power of Sensing**_

_**Sander has the whitelighter power of sensing. This allows him to sense where his family members are, and he can also hear their call for help, just like a whitelighter. However, his power was influence by his witch half. Therefore in addition to the whitelighter half, he can sense when things are going to happen in the present time, similar to premonition. Images of present time flash in his head and he knows when someone is going to knock on the door, or when a demon is en route to the manor. similar to spider-man's spider sense. **_

_**A/N: The forcefield spell is not mine it is from an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, where Willow sought revenge on Glory for hurting Tara. I liked it, and therefore borrowed it. The power binding spell however is mine. **_


	4. Halloween Magick

_**Powers**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One if interested**_

_**Date: October 31, 2032**_

_Author's Note: Thank you to all the reviewers! I made an error when writing some parts of chapter one and two. Halli is in the fourth grade, and Mely and Warren are in the third grade. Sorry for any confusion. Thank you. Now chapter Four. _

**_Chapter Four: Halloween Magick _**

It had been almost two months since the witches bound the powers of the children. Melinda had taken it the hardest, for she loved magic with all her heart. Warren felt safe, even though the occasional demon would shimmer in and attempt to kill his family, but he knew any hope of him becoming the Source was not going to happen. Halli had an emotional breakdown when Greg announced the finalization of the divorce. Pru was three weeks pregnant with another baby, with whom Cole was very happy and thrilled. He always wanted a large family for about a century and now he was getting one. It was Halloween, a very important Holiday for the family. Not only was it Halloween it was Melinda and Warren's ninth birthday.

"Okay, here you go Melinda." Sander smiled as he passed the last present to Melinda. Melinda was smiling a large smile as she opened her last present. Her mouth dropped with what she saw.

"Oh my gosh, Uncle Sander! I love it!" she screamed excitedly as she hugged her uncle, and showed off her brand new pink, _Barbie _caravan.

"Now, why don't you go play with your new toys, Daddy will help you set them up if need be, but I need to talk to your uncles about something." Pru smiled at her children as they ran off to play in the living room.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Greg asked as he put the rest of the ice cream cake in the fridge.

"I'm having a third child, and I need somewhere to put him or her, and I can't exactly have four kids in the same room especially when they are teenagers."

"Well, we can move Warren into my room." Greg suggested. Sander would have suggested but he knew Warren didn't like being in the attic.

"And where will you sleep?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess I can take the couch for a while." he said.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Sander said to his brother's stupid suggestion.

"I say we use the spell, Pru, you know the one in the Book that you wrote before the twins were born." Sander said.

"I guess, but that is personal gain, and all I need is a demon coming in on Halloween."

"Mike will talk to the Elders. Now, I've got to the club to set up for the Halloween blow out tonight." Sander smiled as he grabbed his keys and headed out.

"Okay, Greg have the kids do their homework, while I go get their costumes ready." Pru dictated.

"Pru, it is Friday, they have all weekend."

"Fine, you were never like me in high school were you. I always did my homework on Fridays."

"No I remember you studying anatomy with your boyfriends."

"Go to hell." she said smiling.

"At least I'm not married to it." he laughed, and so did she.

At eight o'clock, the sun was set, and the trick-or-treaters were on their way. Sander was at the club prepping for the party which is to start at ten and go to two. Greg was going to stay home and give out the candy, while Pru and Cole took the kids trick or treating. Pru was wearing a tight black dress and a conicle hat, she was what she was...a witch. Cole shifted into his demon form, as his costume. Melinda was dressed as an angel, Halli as a gypsy, and Warren as a pirate.

"Okay remember to be safe." Greg said as he kissed his daughter's forehead. She smiled and nodded and followed the group out the front door.

"Alone at last." Greg muttered to himself as he shut the door, and flicked on the television.

He was watching a scary movie that came out when he was twelve on television, when the door bell rang. He groaned, it was now ten o'clock, he knew he should have turned that light off. He got up and went to the door, and opened the door and looked out and saw no one standing there, like there should have been.

Greg shrugged it off, and shut the door, and returned to his movie.

Ten minutes later the door bell rang again, and he knew he turned the light off the last time. He peeked out the window and saw the light was still on. He reluctantly opened the door, and again saw no one. 'What the hell is going on?" he asked himself annoyed.

He sat back down, and was beginning to drift off into sleep. He knew that Cole and Pru took the kids to the party at P3, so he didn't have to worry about the kids or anything, and he could just pass out right on the couch. It was about another ten minutes when the doorbell rang again, and now he was annoyed beyond belief. He ripped open the door, and once again saw nothing of notice. He stepped outside, and peeked around at the bushes.

"This is not the house to mess with." Greg said into the bushes at no one.

There was a rattling in the left bush of the porch, Greg put his hands up just incase he had to use one of his powers. The rattling continued getting more and more rough until the whole bush began to shake uncontrollably. Greg put his right hand in a halt motion and the whirring sound was heard and time stopped. Greg's power was to freeze time. Time freezing let off a whirring sound which could only be heard to a witch or other magical creature.

Panicked, Greg moved apart the bushes and saw a group of teenage boys. Both were wearing masks, and had a piece of paper in their hands. Greg picked up the piece of paper and read, "Prank these Houses." and there was a list of addresses of houses that should be pranked. "I'll teach you." Greg said as he grabbed the hose from the side of the house and placed in front of the teens. He motioned his free hand and time unfroze and he sprayed water in their faces. They shrieked and cursed, as Greg just laughed, he was enjoying himself. "Now leave, or I will have you arrested, I am a police officer." he lied.

The teens ran off without looking back.

Greg threw the hose down and walked back into the house. He automatically knew something was wrong. His ears picked up on something, a humming...human humming. He quickly turned around and saw a warlock sitting in the arm chair staring at Greg.

Greg automatically tried to blow the warlock up but his blasts kept on reflecting off the warlock and hitting nearby objects that weren't as lucky.

"Who the hell are you?" Greg asked angrily as he tried freezing the warlock, but nothing happened.

"The End." he smiled maliciously.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that one before." Greg smirked. He tried freezing time again, but still nothing was happening.

"You can quit your attempts at freezing me. It won't save you, just like it didn't save Grace." the warlock said, bringing up a past incident which struck Greg with such pain and fear.

Greg's face contorted with anger, as his mind raced around to images of Grace. Grace Sinclair was a seven year old orphan, who was a witch. She had the power of astral projection, and it couldn't save her from the demon Backus, just like Greg couldn't save her. It was five years ago and little Grace came into the office, fearful and sad. Greg automatically took the initiative to befriend her, and took on her case. For two weeks, he cared for her and was her friend. He taught her the wonders of her powers, and was considering to adopt her as his own. The day before he decided to file the papers for adoption, a demon shimmered into the manner. Sander and Pru were with the kids, and it was just him and Grace. Greg constantly tried to freeze the demon, but it failed. He shot an energy ball at Grace, who wasn't able to dodge it quickly enough. She was incinerated within seconds, and Greg's heart broke. He vanquished the demon using the Book, but he couldn't save Grace.

"How dare you bring her up, bastard!" Greg yelled, as he focused all his energy on the warlock, and made a blasting motioned, which only blew up the window behind the warlock, showering the room with glass shards.

"I told you to stop trying to do that. I am protected by the Source." the warlock said, as he showed his first at a malicious attack. He threw an energy ball at Greg, who levitated up and onto the wall, like Spider-man would.

"At least I have a power that works in any way against you." Greg said, as he landed softly on the floor.

"Ah levitation, I see, so you can't freeze me or blast me, so what will you do? Levitate in the air in hopes that it will vanquish me?"

"I see you have jokes." Greg smirked.

"Yes, one of my more human qualities."

"Really? The humming seemed kind of human to me, but what do I know about being human? After all I'm a witch, how human does that make me?"

"Witches may not be human, but you act, think, and live as them. You should really think about converting, being a warlock is so much more fun."

"Fun? Oh yeah being a sadist, killing people really sounds like fun."

"You shouldn't criticize what you don't understand."

"I would never be a warlock, nor would I be like you. Now, back to me trying to vanquish your evil ass."

"You can try, but I bet you won't be able to do it."

"Watch me." Greg said, as he pointed his finger at the mirror above the mantle, and caused it to explode, the glass flying at the warlock. The clear sharp glass scratching open his skin, causing crimson blood to seep slowly from the deep cut.

"You are the first witch in three decades to make me bleed. I commend you, now it is my turn." He blinked out, and blinked back in behind Greg, and kicked him. Greg was overpowered by the kick, and sent tumbling into the couch.

Greg moaned in pain, as he stumbled to get back up on his feet. He knew he should call for his family, but he had to do this on his own.

"Tired witch?" the warlock mocked, as Greg ran towards the warlock, and before he could blink out, Greg was levitating in the air, and spiral kicked the warlock into the side couch (in the foyer on the immediate left; if you are standing in the doorway, looking in.)

"Whose tired now?" Greg smiled, as he threw a glass vase at the warlock, who blinked out, and back in behind Greg. He kicked Greg harder this time, and Greg flew through the foyer, and to the warlock's surprise stopped mid air.

"That's the thing about Levitation, it always comes in handy." Greg smirked, as he thought of a spell in his mind, and landed back on the ground.

"Well, can you float your way out of this one?" the warlock chanted as he said something in a foreign language that Greg didn't recognize.

The ground shook, as did the house. The glass chandelier clanged together, as a whole opened in the ground. Five red evil spirits were released. Greg thought they looked like devils.

'Terrorize." the warlock commanded as the spirts headed towards Greg full force. Greg put up his hands, and the sound of his freezing power failing could be heard.

He instantly started running towards the kitchen, when a spirit knocked his feet out from under him, causing him to fall.

"Shit." he muttered, as he was sure he broke his wrist in the fall.

An energy ball whizzed through the air, hitting Greg square in the chest sending him flying backwards through the door in the downstairs bathroom underneath the stairs.

Greg moaned in pain, as he tried to get up and noticed his tee shirt was burned, as well as his chest.

_The only way to get rid of them is to kill the warlock, but how he is immune_. Greg thought to himself, and that was when it hit him, remove the immunity.

"_I call upon the powers of eternity_

_Remove this warlock's immunity!_"

Greg chanted it twice, and the warlock glowed green. It worked. Greg put up his left hand and the warlock and spirts froze in place. As he chanted the vanquishing spell he thought of minutes earlier.

"_Halloween magic come to the save_

_Send this warlock to his grave!"_

The warlock glowed red before blowing up causing pictures on the wall to fall, and the house to shake. The spirits swirled back into the ground and the hole closed up. The warlock was vanquish, finally, after a half hour of intense fighting.

"Pru! Sander!" Greg called out as he collapsed onto the ground, the battle finally taking its toll.

_**I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! It was a lot of fun for me to write! Chapter Five will be uploaded soon! Review please! Thank you! **_


	5. The Witch Is Back

_**Powers**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**Date: October 31 - November 1, 2032**_

_Author's Note: Thank you to all the reviewers! Here is Chapter Five. Chapter Six will be up soon. Enjoy.!_

_**Chapter Five: The Witch Is Back**_

Sander****was silently observing the masses as they danced to the music at P3. He was not having a good time though. He wanted Mike to be there, but once again Mike was with a charge. It is always the same charge, Marla Herring. Sander met Marla Herring, once before. She was a stunningly beautiful witch with the power of telepathy. God only knows what she is capable off. He was filling a patron's drink when it hit him full force. His eyes perked up, and his mind slowed down. He saw Greg on the floor, calling for him and Pru. Sander threw the vodka bottle down, and ran to find his sister.

Pru was sitting in an alcove, sipping a soda. Melinda, Warren and Halli were sleeping on a couch. Pru was startled when she saw Sander running, a task he barely does unless necessary.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Greg, he just called for us. He is in trouble." Sander said, as he held onto his sister's arm and urged her to orb, which she responded to.

The two of them swirled in the living room, and were shocked to see what havok was in the room. Pictures were smashed, the mirror was no longer there. Scorch marks were all over the walls, and the television was in several pieces.

"I think we are missing a window." Pru said, as a breeze hit her neck.

"Where the hell is Greg?" Sander asked, as he looked around the room. He walked into the foyer, and Greg wasn't there.

"Where was he when you heard his call?" Pru asked.

"Right here. Damn it, look at this house, he put up a fight."

"I'm going to check upstairs." Pru said, as she ran up the stairs.

Sander cautiously watched the room around him. He was looking for any sign of Greg.

He heard a creak, and turned around, and saw a puddle of blood. He scanned his mind, to remember what it was he saw in his sense, but he didn't remember Greg bleeding.

"I can't find him." Pru said, as she swirled in.

Sander turned around to face her. "Where is he? And whose blood is this? I don't remember him bleeding." Fear etched on his face.

"I'm gonna do a run through, to see if I can get a vision." she said, as she started to walk around touching broken glass, to see if she could see what exactly happened here.

The phone rang. Sander answered it.

"Hey, Joe, how are you?" Sander said into the receiver to his bar manager. 'What do you mean the kids are alone?" he said angrily. "Okay, take them home with you, and I'll pick them up later. We can't find Greg." a pause. 'Thank you Joe." Sander clicked the end button, and placed the phone in his back pocket of his jeans.

"Cole left the kids alone." Sander said, to Pru, who was concentrating, when her form shifted, she was in a vision.

_**Premonition**_

"_Pru! Sander!" Greg called out as he collapsed on the ground. _

_Greg was laying on the floor motionless, when a demon shimmered in. _

_Cole..._

_Cole was in his demon form standing over Greg, as he reached forward and touched Greg's arm, and shimmered out, Greg was gone. _

_**Premonition Fades**_

Pru dropped the piece of the bathroom door, into a pile, as tears came to her eyes. Sander didn't know what was happening. His mind was racing.

"I know why Cole left the kids alone." she said silently.

"Why?" Sander said, becoming the overprotective uncle.

"He was here. He shimmered out with Greg. I think my husband is evil." she said in shock, as she fainted.

It was six o'clock in the morning, when Pru finally came too. Her eyes squinted to take in her surroundings. She saw the damage in the house, and the night came flooding back to her. She saw Sander sitting at the coffee table telekinetically flipping through the Book of Shadows. He looked like he was up all night. His coffee cup was empty, and Pru could see a pad of paper near the Book with a vanquishing spell.

"Hey you." she said, as she got up off the couch, and sat on the floor next to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"No. My husband is dead when we find Greg." she said, as she looked over some of the spells.

"I can't find Greg through scrying." Sander said, "Or this book."

"Sander, calm down. Go take a shower, and I'll take over." she said soothingly, as Sander got up and headed upstairs. She started flipping furiously through the Book. Her heart was full of emotions: fear, hate, and the sting of betrayal.

Sander walked up the stairs. His blue eyes caught a picture on the wall. It was a portrait of the family. Pru was probably about four, so he would be three. He didn't remember ever taking the photo. He turned to go up the attic stairs. He opened his door, and telekinetically maneuvered his drawers, and took out a clean pair of clothes. He knew it was personal gain, but he thought that maybe, a demon would come, and he could use the demon to lead him to his brother.

"Greg, I will find you." he said to no one. He had tried to use his sensing power to contact his brother, but nothing happened.

Fifteen minutes later, Sander was in his room finishing getting dressed, when he heard his sister calling him. He threw a hat on, and ran down the stairs. She was standing over the book.

"What is it?" he asked rapidly.

"This!" she said with a tone in her voice, that Sander couldn't place an emotion with.

He looked at the book, and read what was their.

_**The Charmed Ones, the most powerful group of witches in the world, are destined for greatness. However, their children are to take over before they are prepared to do so. With the death of the middle Charmed One, the children will be granted their powers, and the responsibility that hereby is implied. However, you mustn't be fooled. A liar lives among you. He will be known to you in sight. That is all that can be said in regards to the Charmed Ones. The four Charmed children, Halliwell, Warren, Melinda and the infant will be the only ones who can stop the death of the middle Charmed One. Blessed Be. **_

Sander felt sick. Pru was angry. They recognized the handwriting as their mothers.

"What does this mean?" Sander asked.

"It means that Greg is destined to die, and our kids have to save him. That we have a liar among us, and we will know him through sight, or premonition." Pru said angrily.

"Cole." Sander said simply.

"Sander, go pick the kids up, while I take a shower and change into something more appropriate for kicking my husband's demon ass into the next century." Pru said, as she orbed out, and Sander grabbed his keys.

A half hour later, Sander pulled up in front of the pink Victorian, and climbed out. He went around to the sidewalk, and opened the door, and the three children exited, and headed up to the house.

"Now, I need the three of you to go upstairs, and change into something comfortable. Sweat pants, tee shirts, jeans whatever. Then come downstairs to the living room." he dictated, as he opened the door. The night's destruction staring back at him.

"Oh my goddess. What happened?" Halliwell asked as she climbed over a piece of the bathroom door.

"A demon, now go and do what I told you to do." he said, and they did just that.

Pru was in the kitchen making a potion. The potion was on the stove, bubbling and purple. It smelled foul.

"What are you making?" Sander asked, as he took notice of the ingredients on the table, and concluded that it wasn't for him to eat.

"The Belthazar Vanquishing Potion. I might have to use it." she said tearfully.

"That potion requires part of Cole's skin, and we got none."

"Well, I consulted the Book, and it never really said it had to be skin. Just something with his DNA. So I went into our bathroom, and found toe nail clippings." she smiled.

"Okay, Sander add them please." she said, as Sander placed the clippings into the potion. The potion bubbled, and exploded sending Sander tumbling backwards onto the ground.

"Sorry." she laughed knowingly.

"You knew that was going to happen." he accused.

"Me?" she said with innocent sarcasm.

"Okay, why did you have me get dressed in sweats?" Melinda asked as she entered the kitchen, with her brother and cousin.

"Living room, you three, Now!" Sander said as Pru bottled the potion into two vials.

Once in the living room, the three witches and Pru and Sander, sat down on the couch, and looked at each other. Pru instantly started to explain the situation to them. Each gasped, Halli cried when she heard of her father, and Melinda became angry towards hers.

"We are returning your powers." Sander said.

"However, they can't be used for personal gain or outside of demon battles, do you understand me?" Pru said, as each of the kids nodded their heads.

"Say this spell." Sander said as he used his power to slide the book over to them.

"_Powers of the witches rise, _

_Course unseen across the skies, _

_Come to us who call you near, _

_Come to us and settle here_!"

Three white orbs filled the room, and flew around in quick motions, looking for an owner. There was a strong gust of wind, and a crash of lightening in the room. The three orbs stopped circling, and went directly into each of the three kids.

'Vase!" Melinda screamed, as a flower vase was enveloped in orbs and came to her outstretched hand. Warren shimmered to the other side of the room, as Halli threw the vase Melinda called for into the air, and froze it.

"The witch is Back." Melinda said with a smile.

**_Yes, I know that the title of this chapter is the title of the 1.9 episode of Charmed_**. **_Chapter six will come soon..I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, with its many twists. Review!_**


	6. And the Damage Is Done

_**Powers**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**Date; November 1, 2032**_

_**Chapter Six: And the Damage is Done**_

"Okay, how do we know where Dad is?" Halliwell asked as she sat in the living room, staring at the wall. Her chocolate brown eyes glossy, her eyes puffed and red from crying.

"I don't know sweetie." Pru said soothingly, as she held her niece in a hug.

"I want my daddy to come home safe." she said sadly.

"I know you do, we all do; and we will bring daddy home for you."

"Why can't we just use a spell to track him? We are all witches, there must be a thing we can do!" she exclaimed as she stood up, and faced her aunt.

"Your uncle and I tried, but nothing worked. We were hoping you and the twins could try something."

"Something! Something! What is this something then?" she screamed angrily at her aunt, who jumped at the anger in her niece's words. For a nine year old, she was persuasive, and determined.

"Halli, calm down. We will get your dad back. I promise." she said, as she too stood up and walked away to the kitchen.

Warren and Melinda sat at the table having a snack of cookies and milk. Pru was able to tell they were depressed, and scared.

"I know we might have to hurt daddy, but don't be afraid. Nothing will happen to either of you." she said to her kids, hoping that her words will help.

"Pru, this book is useless. We've tried the Belthazar summoning spell, I've tried sensing him, but nothing. I don't even know if he is god damn alive. We know Cole is connected but we don't know how, all we know is what you saw." Sander said stressfully as he slammed the Book of Shadows and threw it on the counter by the sink.

"Sander, you need to calm down. We'll find him." Pru said, when the house shook.

'What the hell?" Sander said, as he looked around.

'It came from the living room." Warren said, who was now standing.

"Halli." Sander and Pru said in unison as the two ran as fast as they could to the living room.

The room was once again a mess, but empty. The debris from the fight was still there. Sander had instrumented a board as a window.

"Where is Halli!" Pru screamed at Sander.

"I don't know, you don't think a demon got her?" he said nervously.

"Don't think like that. Sense her damnit."

Sander closed his eyes and concentrated. Images flashed in his mind. He could see their next door neighbor getting high in his room, Pru's boss in a compromising situation with someone who wasn't his wife, a student of his making a cheat sheet for some math test, a demon torturing a woman in Ireland, a warlock receiving powers from a witch in Africa, a mortal being made a whitelighter, then one image stood above all rest. Halliwell was in the Underworld, safe and sound. In the background Greg could be seen. He was bleeding, and near death. Sander's eyes popped open.

"I found her."

"Oh my God, where?" Pru's voice raced.

"Underworld." he said in one breath, as he sat down to regain his composure.

"Let's go. We have the potions, and we all have powers." Melinda said, taking the initiative.

"You two are to stay here." Pru ordered her children.

"Mom, that is not fair. We have powers, we can protect ourselves. At least let us go and get Halli home." Melinda said, her brown hair blowing in the wind which was coming in through the broken window.

"Fine, you two are to get Halli, then you are shimmering your butts home." Pru ordered.

"Okay, Warren and Mely hold onto me." Sander said, as the two hugged him, and he placed his hand on Pru. Pru closed her eyes, and concentrated on the Underworld and Halliwell, and in a swirl of lights, they were gone.

There was a swirl of blue and white lights, and the four witches appeared in the Underworld. The appearance of the Underworld still looked the same as it did ten years ago when they came here to save Cole. Now they were here to kill him. Oh the irony.

"Stay close." Sander told the kids, as they progressed forward.

"Where is Halli?" Melinda asked about her best friend.

"Down that passage." Sander said, as his senses tickled with her fear.

"Let's go." Pru said as she started running, everyone following suit.

"Demon!" Melinda screamed as a demon shimmered in front of the group.

"Witches." he snarled as he shot an energy ball at Warren, who shimmered out, and back in behind Melinda.

"Energy Ball!" Melinda screamed as the ball was enveloped in a swirl of orbs, and appeared in her hand, where she sent it flying back at the demon, missing him.

"See that is why witches shouldn't use energy balls." the demon snarled, as he shot another one.

Sander stepped forth, and swung his right arm forward. It was as if an invisible wall appeared in the ball's path. The energy balls stopped and flew back into the demon. Killing him.

"Wow, you have a lot of strength." Warren marveled at his uncle.

"Yeah, well I wasn't always. Eleven years ago, I would have been lucky If was able to move a warlock five feet. However, back then I used my eyes." Sander said, as he sensed for more demons.

"Your eyes?" Warren asked interested.

"Yeah, but we will talk about that later, after we get out of here." Sander said.

"Okay, Sander, do you think you can astral-orb to them? You know you can't get hurt in your astral form." Pru suggested.

"Yeah." Sander said, as he closed his eyes, and felt a familiar pull. In a swirl of orbs, his astral self appeared next to his physical self.

"Be careful, you don't have your powers." Pru said, as he orbed out.

Sander orbed in next to Halli, who was sitting in the corner of the cave. Fear etched in her face. "Uncle Sander!" she screamed excitedly.

"Halli! Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked, as he ran to her side.

"I'm fine. The demons took daddy away from me."

"Do they know you are here?" Sander asked, "Or did you hide?"

"I hid. I tried to use my power, but they were too far away." she said, as tears filled her eyes.

"I know. Come on, I'm going to bring you home." he grabbed her hand, and they were both enveloped in orbs.

"Where are they?" Pru said outloud, as she paced.

"Right here." Sander said, as his astral from appeared. Halli stepped away, and Sander disappeared in a swirl of orbs, and his physical self awoke.

"Oh my goddess Halli!" Melinda screamed as she hugged her cousin.

"Are you alright?" Pru asked her niece.

"I'm fine. Daddy isn't though. He is bleeding really bad, and Uncle Cole took him. They didn't know I was watching."

"Okay, Warren take them home." Sander ordered.

"No. Remember what the book said? You need us to save Uncle Greg." Warren said with force to his uncle.

"Okay, arguing is not saving Greg." Pru said impatiently.

"Fine. Stay close to us." Sander said, as they progressed forward into the Underworld.

They had been walking for five minutes when they got to the spot where Sander saved Halli.

"Where did they take him, Halli?" Sander asked her, as Pru walked around trying to get a vision.

"Through there." she pointed to a large hole in the wall which was pitch black.

"Can never be anywhere with a lot of light can it?" Saner said sarcastically.

Pru placed her hand over a pool of crimson blood, careful not to touch it. She felt a twinge in her hand, then a surge through her body. Her eyes clamped shut, and she gasped. She was having one. A Premonition.

"Mommy, what did you see?" Melinda asked her mom, whose eyes just opened.

"I saw Greg, he was getting tortured. He was screaming for us." she said weakly as tears entered her eyes.

"Past or Future?"

"Past."

"We need to find him damnit!" Sander said really loudly, which probably wasn't a good thing. Four demons shimmered in.

"Witches, you must leave or the Source will kill you." one of the demons said, his eyes completely black like a void.

"Go to hell!" Sander screamed as he waved his hand sending the demon who spoke flying into the wall.

The other three demons both sent energy balls at the group. Warren and Pru instinctively orbed or shimmered out. An energy ball came whizzing at Halli, who put her hands. The ball froze mid air, while Sander sent it flying at a demon, electrocuting and killing him.

One of the two remaining balls came at Melinda, who smiled. She pointed her right index finger at the ball, and the ball was enveloped in orbs. It made its way towards her opened left hand, but instead she pointed her index finger at the third demon and the energy ball followed her direction and hit him. Vanquishing him into a pile of ash.

The final energy ball came whizzing at Warren and Pru, who just both reappeared.

"Mom!" Warren screamed as he knew the energy ball was directed at her. He shimmered out and then back in, in front of his mother...to protect her.

The blue ball of high voltage energy hit Warren in the back. Pru screamed when she saw her eight year old son's back make contact with the ball. Pru saw the scorch mark on her son's back, the smell of burnt flesh made her nauseous. She knelt down next to her son, and placed both her hands over his wound. A gold energy was emanated, healing her son.

"Next time you do that, give me fair warning." scolded Pru, as she helped her son up.

There were still two demons left to be vanquished.

Sander and the girls rejoined Pru and Warren. Sander was cut up pretty bad.

"What happened to you?" Pru asked, as they thought of a way to vanquish these demons.

"One demons wanted to get down and dirty." he snickered.

"First a whitelighter, now a demon. What is next? A warlock?" Pru joked.

"Funny." Sander said, as he flicked his hand, and both demons flew into a wall unconscious.

"Leave them. We need to get to Greg." he said, as they progressed forward once again.

They walked in a straight line for about twenty minutes, demon free before they entered a chamber. Sander and Pru instantly recognized it as the chamber of the Source.

"Oh my god, there is Greg!" Sander said as he saw his older twin brother tied to a sacrifice table. He was topless, and there was a gash in his side. Crimson blood was spilling onto the table, and the stone, dirt floor.

Pru ran over and went to heal him, when she was met with a blast and thrown backwards into the wall. Sander was shocked, usually it was he who was thrown into walls.

A demon appeared. Not just any demon. It was the Source and Cole. They were holding hands.

"Nothing between you two since 1912 my ass." Sander smirked as he flung his arm and sent Cole flying into the wall like his wife.

"Free him!" Sander screamed at the Source.

"No." she said smirking.

"You know what Bitch. Free him or you will be vanquished." Melinda said threatening.

"Little witch, you should watch your mouth." the Source screamed at Melinda.

"Don't talk to by daughter like that Bitch." Pru said, as she stood up. Rage in her eyes.

'Make me, you little Whitelighter witch." She said as she sent an energy ball at Pru. Pru orbed out of the way and behind the Source in time to kick her in the back, sending her into the wall.

"I suggest you free my brother, or I will vanquish you." Pru said evilly.

"Witch, it takes the power of three to vanquish me."

"Well you know what, I will have to try." Pru said as she started chanting the spell.

The Source was enveloped in a gray smoke that caught fire, but the fire fizzed and died out.

The Source stood there laughing at Pru's false attempt.

"Go to hell." Sander smiled as he flicked his wrist sending the demoness backwards.

"Halli freeze her!" Pru whispered to her niece, who put up both her hands and the sound was heard. Time froze.

"Thank God that bitch froze, she was pissing me off." Pru said angrily.

"Get Greg." Sander said to Warren, who shimmered over to Greg and shimmered him free.

"I'm going to start healing him." Pru said, kneeling next to his bloodied body.

"And I'm gonna tie this bitch up." Sander said, as he used his magic to move the chains around the Source.

"Mind, unfreezing Cole only?" Pru asked Halli.

"But I've never done that before." she protested innocently.

"I know, but concentrate on just him unfreezing." Pru said, not understanding what she was asking her niece, she had no knowledge of temporal stasis.

"I'll try." she said. She thought to herself about only Uncle Cole unfreezing. She put both her hands up, and it happened.

"Prudence." Cole started only to be cut off by a blast of mental power from Sander.

"We're doing the talking." he threatened his brother-in-law.

"Why Cole?" Pru demanded to her soon to be ex-husband.

"I had to. I needed to kill Greg, so that the Charmed Ones won't have power anymore." he pleaded.

"So you decided to betray your family, kill your brother-in-law, just so we would have no power?" she pressed on angrily.

"Pru, understand. I love you –," he started.

"Don't say you love me, because if you did, you would have never done this to me. What about our children!" she screamed pointing to Melinda and Warren who were standing next to an unconscious Greg.

"Pru –,"

"What about the Curse that gypsy put on you?" Sander mentioned.

"I lied. I had to get close to you, have you bear a demon child, so he can become the Source. But I fell in love with you."

"Well, for one thing, Warren is not evil, and for the second thing, I don't love you anymore." She said furiously, as she threw the purple potion at Cole.

The vial shattered upon impact with his chest, and smoke instantly started to form. He started yelling in pain, as the potion seared his skin. He screamed out something, which was mumbled by Melinda and Warren's sobs. There was an explosion, and Cole was gone. Dead.

The freeze wore off, and the Source was alive again.

"You killed Belthazar." she said evilly.

"And now, we kill you." Greg said, as he stood up. His face was pure rage.

"Piper, Prudence, Phoebe, Patricia, Penelope Melinda " Greg started.

"Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace." Sander stated with confidence.

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us." Pru said, her eyes wet with tears.

"VANQUISH THIS EVIL FROM TIME AND SPACE!" the three Charmed Ones said as the Halliwell witches' spirits materialized around the Charmed three, and chanted the last line with them. The Source was enveloped in flames and screamed into an oblivion. The witches smiled as they caught a glimpse at their mother's spirit before it ascended back into the heavens.

"Let's go home." Pru said as she hugged her crying children, she too was crying. The tears stung her eyes as they came. Her heart ached, and she had a headache. Halli and Greg were hugging like it was their jobs, and Sander just stood there. He was hurting inside, and his eyes moist. Pru held onto all the witches, and they orbed home.

_**Review Please! Chapter Seven up soon! Damien455**_


	7. Something More

_**Powers**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**Date: November 3, 2032**_

_**Chapter Seven: Something More**_

_Here I stand alone _

_with this weight upon my heart _

_and it will not go away_

_In my head I keep on looking back, _

_right back to the start_

_wondering what it was that made you change..._

What If, Kate Winslet

The Monday morning sun burst through the Halliwell Manor. It was quiet in the house, no one awake to start the aches and pains of living. The house was as clean as it would get. The window in the living room covered by a board, the door to the bathroom gone. The mirrors nonexistent. Demons left their mark on the house, and on their hearts.

Sander Wyatt turned over onto his side, as he slammed his fist down upon the buzzing alarm clock. He glanced at the neon green numbers, 6:30. He didn't want to get up, but he had too. Someone had to prep the children for school. He pulled himself out from under the bedding and headed downstairs. The air was cool, the smell of fall was present, as he turned on the kitchen television.

"Today the high is 75, with lots of sunshine, and a low of 56." it was November, and the weather was like August.

He picked up the white cordless phone off the sideboard, and clicked it on. He quickly dialed the number of work, and the Secretary picked up.

"Hey Susan, it's Sander. How are you?" he said.

"I'm fine, and you?" she asked. How am I? He thought to himself, his mind remembered the past two days.

"I'm not feeling well, so I'm not going to be in today."

"I'm sorry to hear that, any specific instructions I should give the subs?"

"Yeah. For my French II class, have them continue working on their projects, and my French I, III, and IV have them have a study hall. I should be back tomorrow if not Wednesday, if I'm not in tomorrow, I will stop by with a substantial lesson plan for the subs."

"No problem. Feel better Sander." Ring tone.

He placed the phone back on the charger, and started coffee. He was tired. Tired of being a demon-hunting witch, tired of being the second priority in Mike's life, tired of losing or almost losing family members. He was just tired.

At half past seven, he could hear the click of heels on the stairs. They got louder and louder until Pru entered the kitchen. She was dressed in a black pant suit with a pink blouse.

"Morning." Sander said as he sipped his coffee and read the newspaper.

"Morning. I see you aren't going to work." she said as she poured herself a cup of java.

"I see you are." he retorted.

"Sander, I need to get away from the house. There are too many memories of Cole and I there. Not to mention, I'm pregnant again."

"Understandably. I'm taking the day off to just relax and try to clean my room, go to the gym and other tasks that I've put off recently."

"Sander, when was the last time you went and had fun with friends?" Pru asked her littlest brother.

"I don't know. It has to have been a couple months."

"I think you should stop being super witch and Mr. Dependable and just go out and have fun."

"But who will pick the kids up?" he said trying to make excuses.

"I will. I'm off at two, so I can get them after I run across town to a divorce lawyer."

"So you're making it official?"

"Yes. I can't be married to a dead demon. I also need to change my name and the kids. They aren't keeping Turner, so help me God." she said as she sat down and took the Arts & Leisure section of the paper.

Sander nodded as he pulled out the Sports section for Greg, and the rest of the paper for him.

"Mommy. I can't find my spelling workbook." Warren said as he shimmered into the kitchen.

"It's in your backpack. And don't shimmer when you can use the stairs." she said, as he shimmered off.

"Maybe giving them their powers back was a bad idea." Sander smirked as he sipped his coffee.

"You know what, shut up." she said jokingly.

Sander ignored her, as Greg and Halli walked into the room smiling.

"Work for you too?" Sander asked Greg, who was wearing a black Armani suit.

"Yeah. I got court at noon, and a drop-by at three." he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee, and Halli got out cereal and milk.

"Drop-by?" Pru asked curiously.

"Yeah. When a social worker stops by unannounced to search the home of the placed child for any dangers to his or her safety."

Pru nodded, as she glanced at the clock.

"Shit, I'm running late. Sander will bring the kids, and I will be picking them up." she said as she kissed Greg and Sander on the cheek, grabbed her briefcase and keys then ran out to the driveway.

"Pru never had a sense of time has she?" Greg laughed as he placed milk in Halli's bowl, and put two more out for the other children.

Warren and Melinda finally came downstairs dressed for school, and backpacks in hand.

"Morning." Mely said as she sat down next to Halli and started to pour her cereal.

"Morning." Halli smiled as she pushed a spoonful into her mouth.

"Warren, what is this?" Sander asked as he unfolded a note stashed in his lunch box.

"Nothing." he claimed as he tried to reach for the note.

"Warren Wyatt Turner, why does this note say a Parent-Teacher conference is requested?" Sander asked sternly, his eyes glaring at Warren behind his glasses.

"I don't know." he said.

"Why didn't you give this to Mommy?"

"Because I thought I was going to get in trouble." he said.

"Well, I'm disappointed that you didn't give it to Mom. Now eat, we're leaving in fifteen minutes."

Greg sipped his coffee, and grabbed his briefcase. He said his goodbyes and was gone for work.

"Okay, everyone out to the car." Sander dictated as he poured a cup of coffee into a travel mug, and grabbed his sunglasses.

"Uncle Sander, my pink shirt is all wrong with these brown pants." Halli said as she bustled around to collect her school stuff.

"Halli, you can pull it off. Now let's get going." he said irritated as he took a swig of the dark liquid.

Once everyone was in the car, they were off.

"Now, some rules." Sander said as he carefully pulled out of the driveway, and pulled into the right lane.

"Here we go." Melinda said to herself as she sat mushed between her brother and cousin.

Sander glanced at her from his rearview mirror, "If anyone asks what you did for Halloween, you say –?"

"We saved Uncle G from the Source of All Evil and Daddy, but we had to kill Daddy and the Source using our magical powers." Melinda said.

"If you say that, you would be as good as burnt." Sander said as he made a sharp left.

"They stopped burning witches." she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah and they can start again." Sander said, he hated arguing with his niece. Melinda just ignored him.

"You tell everyone that you went trick-or-treating like normal kids." he said as he pulled into the school parking lot and shifted the car to park.

"Okay, Halli, head to your class. Warren and Mely you're with me." They walked down the halls of the school quietly until they reached the appropriate classroom.

"Hello, Mr. Sander. How are you today?" Miss Honey asked Sander politely.

"I'm good, and you?" he asked, forcing a smile onto his face.

"I'm delightful. I reckon you are here about the note." she smiled.

"Yes, why did you write that note?"

"Warren is a smart student, he gets high marks, but he seems to be socially inept."

"Inept. That's a nice word to use to describe an eight year old." Sander said snottily.

"Well, he doesn't play with any of the other boys. He plays with his sister, who is always around girls."

"Warren grew up, and is continuing to grow up in a house with two young girls."

"Yes that may be, but I think that Warren should befriend some boys, before he gets to higher education, we wouldn't want him to be a pariah or be picked on."

"I was friends with mostly girls growing up, and I turned out just fine." he said in defense of his nephew.

"Well, rumors around the PTO are that you live an alternate lifestyle."

"Alternate lifestyle? Excuse me, but when did my personal life become Friday night gossip at your little PTO meetings." Sander said in rage.

"I only know what I've heard." she said trying to down play what she had just said.

"If I find out that any of you and your faculty or your self serving parents at these little get together talk about me, or my family again, you'll regret it."

"Now, now Mr. Wyatt, there is no need to get defensive or threatening." she smiled.

'I'm sorry, but I'm feeling attacked. Now if you will excuse me I have some errands I need to run." he smiled, as he turned around and walked away, pissed.

Sander spent the entire day, lounging about the house. He took a long hot shower, and got dressed in track pants, and a tee shirt. He finally got around to shaving, and grading papers he had neglected to do.

He curled up on the couch, his grade book, a stack of papers and his red pen in hand. He telekinetically flipped the television on with a squint of his eyes. He was watching MTV, as he made x's and c's on his papers. When he first started teaching he loved grading papers, now he couldn't stand it.

There was a familiar jingling. Orbing. Sander smiled and turned around and was shocked to see who it was.

"Hi son." Leo said to his youngest boy.

"Daddy?" he said child-like.

"Yes. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Three years, Dad. Where have you been?" he asked as he stood up.

"I was busy as an Elder. Are your brother and sister home?" he asked.

"No. Just me." Sander said.

"Good. I need to talk to you _alone_."

"Alone? You show up after three years, and you only want to see me? How do I explain to Pru and Greg?"

"You can't. I'm here because the Elders are worried about you."

"Elders worried?" he said sarcastically.

"They feel as if you are drifting from your magical destiny. They feel as if you want to give up."

"Dad, I don't want to give up magic. I just wish that I could have a day without losing a family member, a day where my boyfriend isn't off with the Elders, or a day where there isn't a damn demon with a bounty on our heads."

"Son, I'm here to show you something. The other Elders don't know I'm here. I'm breaking the rules doing this, but you are my son, and I love you."

"Doing what Dad? We're talking." Sander stated confused.

"That, and I'm going to take you on a Vision Journey. It is where you and I will travel in time to the future, to show you your future, and let you acquire what you need to see. It will show you your future as it is right now, but as you know futures change with our decisions, and hopefully you can change yours."

"Dad, you want to take me to the future?"

"Yes. I want you to see what your future is like. I want more for you, and I believe this is the only way." Leo said dismally.

"You know what my future is like don't you?" Sander asked worriedly.

"Yes, and it scares me." Leo said as he reached to touch his son's arm. Leo made contact with his son's tanned arm, and Sander could feel himself being pulled away from his living room.

November 7, 2037

Sander and Leo appeared in a swirl of colors in their living room. Sander could immediately tell he was in the future. There was a baby picture unrecognizable, it had to be the new baby.

"Can anyone see us?" Sander asked his dad.

"No, and they can't hear us either."

Sander saw Pru walk in the room. Her hair was no longer red, it was brown again. She was holding a young boy's hand. "Now Leo, play here, and no magic." she warned the young boy, as she orbed out of the room.

The little boy, Leo, had brown hair and blue eyes. He was about five years old, and was playing with Sander and Greg's vintage Power Rangers.

Sander and Leo swirled again, and appeared in the upstairs hallway.

"I can't believe I am going to be absent in the future." Leo said foreshadowing that he won't be around for his grandchildren.

"Well, maybe you're supposed to learn things to." Sander suggested as he saw his nieces and nephew playing in the hallway. With powers.

"Ball." a thirteen year old Melinda said, as a neon orange bouncy ball orbed from the floor and headed towards Halliwell full speed. Halli placed her hands up and the ball froze, but Warren shimmered out and in only to tap the ball making it hit Halli in the chest.

"Halli is out." Warren smiled.

"That's not fair." she pouted.

"Grow up." Melinda said laughingly.

"I can't believe how old the kids are." Sander gushed.

"Halliwell. Put your shoes on, we are going to the mall to buy Emilia a birthday present." Sander heard his older brother Greg call out.

"Sander, we are five years in the future." Leo reminded him, as Greg turned into the hallway. Greg was still the same. Chiseled features, brown hair and eyes, and a flawlessly white smile.

"Dad watch out!" Halli said as the orange ball orbed towards him. Without making his hand gesture, time froze.

"Melinda, watch where you orb that thing!" Greg warned as he nodded and time unfroze, the ball dropping do to loss of momentum.

"Holy crap. Greg can freeze with using his hands!" Sander exclaimed as he looked at his dad.

"Well, what did you think? Your powers are still going to grow."

"Just what I need." Sander said sarcastically as he swirled again and appeared in Pru's room.

"What are we doing here?" Sander asked confused.

"You'll see." In blinked a warlock, he had brown hair and black eyes. Very attractive. Pru orbed in the room, and saw the warlock. She smiled as she walked over to him and kissed him passionately.

"My sister the demon magnet." Sander said as he saw his sister kiss a warlock.

"How was work?" he asked her as he kissed her neck.

"Good. I got a new Charge today. You?" she moaned.

"Usual. Had to kill an innocent today, I was forced by the Source."

"The Source is back? And Pru has charges!" Sander exclaimed.

"I understand," she moaned as she started to undress the warlock.

"Pru is a whitelighter in the future. Full whitelighter." Leo stated, as they swirled again, this time into Sander's room.

"Hey my room is still the same." Sander said as he saw that nothing was different.

"Sander, we have one more place to go." Leo said solemnly, as they swirled to the cemetary where his family is buried.

In the Halliwell row was Patty, Penny, Prue, Phoebe, Piper, and one caught his eye.

Lysander A. Wyatt

"Sander"

2005-2036

A True Friend and Brother

"I'm dead?" Sander said in shock

"Yes. Last year, their time, you killed yourself, and made it look like a demon battle. No one knew that you killed yourself."

"I would never kill myself." Sander protested.

"But you did. You felt as if you had no choice. So you ended it all. You escaped the hardships of magic by taking your own life. And for that, you weren't awarded in the way you were supposed to be."

"What do you mean?"

"When you first became a witch, your destiny told us Elders that you were destined to be not only a Charmed One, but a whitelighter after your death, but suicide won't allow you to become your destiny." Leo said, as they swirled out, back to their time. 2032.

It's kinda lengthy, but I felt that this was the appropriate length. I will update soon.


	8. UnMerry Christmas

_**Powers**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**Date: December 24, 2032**_

_**Author's Note: I was very upset with a review I received. Now I know that people are entitled to their opinions of my story(ies), but this one struck a nerve. I have no problem with flames or any sort of constructive criticism, in fact I accept it and I think it allows me to become a better writer. I don't want you, the readers, to think that Cole's death was because of how he was depicted in the show, Cole's death was necessary for me to accomplish the goals I have for the story, does this mean that he will forever be dead? Come on, it is Charmed after all, and magic does exist, so you never know where the story will lead you. And I hope Sam, that you understand that and that your decision to no longer read my fiction is not based upon on Cole's death. Thank You and Enjoy. And a third story is planned once I complete Powers. Thank you. - Damien 455**_

_**Chapter Eight: Un-Merry Christmas**_

"A little to the left." Pru Wyatt said as directed her youngest brother, Sander.

Sander sighed and sent another blast of mental power, and the Christmas tree moved three inches to the left.

"Perfect. Go tell the kids they can start to decorate." Pru smiled as she held her bulging stomach.

Sander nodded and walked out of the room to do as she directed.

Since he saw the future, everything was better in a way. He started to become more comfortable with everything. Now it was Christmas, and his family was excited. Pru was even more pregnant. Melinda and Warren had moved on past their father's demise, and Halliwell and Greg were happier than ever.

"I'm putting on the star!" Melinda said as she ran into the room, the golden star orbing into her hand.

"No fair! You used magic!" Halliwell said as she ran into the room, Warren shimmering in behind them.

"Behave." Pru said as she took a seat.

"I'll get the door." Sander said as he approached the door.

"It didn't ring." Pru said, staring at her brother as if he were high.

"I will in about ten seconds." He smiled as sure enough the door bell rang.

Sander swung open the door, and saw a couple standing in the door. The man was about five foot seven, black hair and brown eyes, and the woman resembled him, although several inches shorter.

"I'm here to see Halliwell Wyatt." the man said strongly and confidently.

"I'm her uncle, Sander Wyatt, and you are?"

"Ramon Thayer, her uncle." he said as he and his lady friend pushed past Sander and into their foyer.

"Excuse me, you don't barge into my house and claim to be my niece's uncle." Sander said outraged as he shut the door.

"Emma was my sister, and Halli is therefore a Thayer Gypsy. It is in my sister's will that Halli be given to me when she passes." he said in a malice that shocked Sander.

"Emma's dead?" Sander asked flabbergasted as he entered the living room.

"Warren, why don't you bring your sister and cousin upstairs." Pru said as she overheard the conversation. Warren complied and shimmered off with Melinda and Halliwell.

"Emma was killed in an automobile accident yesterday." the woman spoke.

"And you are?" Pru asked rudely.

"Lois Thayer, Emma's sister-in-law." she said, as she removed a paisley scarf from around her head.

"Greg was given full custody of Halli." Sander said.

"However, My lawyer says that I can still claim her as my own."

"You can't and you won't. She is a witch by heritage." Pru said angrily.

"As she is gypsy." Ramon retorted.

"Greg won't allow it. He's a social worker, he knows how this stuff works." Sander said as he looked at Halli's relatives.

"Hold your tongue." Lois said.

"Why do you have to do this around Christmas?" Sander asked ignoring Lois' pointed commentary.

"Because Halli must be taught the Gypsy magics by the new year or else she will lose her Gypsy powers." Ramon explained.

"She has no gypsy magic, only her Wiccan powers." Pru said.

"And that would the power to...?" Lois said.

"Freeze time, like her father and grandmother before her." Pru spoke.

"We aren't leaving without her." Ramon said clearly as he took a seat on Pru's couch.

"Then I will remove you." Sander spoke as he telekinetically opened the door and sent Lois tumbling through the opened passage, and the door shut with much force.

"Your turn." he said as he turned on the Gypsy man in their living room.

"No, it's yours." Ramon said as he started to chant in Romanian. Sander felt dizzy, and he was expelled across the room where he slammed into the Solarium door, shattering it.

"Hey, we can't afford to keep fixing those windows." Pru said as she stood up angry.

"He made the first the move." Ramon said, like an eight year old, blaming Sander.

"Greg will be home shortly, we will talk when he gets here. Until then NO POWERS, it is Christmas Eve after all damnit." Pru raged.

Ramon and Sander agreed, as Sander pulled himself up off the mess of wood and glass.

Greg came home about twenty minutes after Ramon and Sander's agreement to a cease-fire. Greg came home and was ushered into the living room, where Lois and Ramon explained themselves. Greg was outraged, not since his mother's death had he felt such rage. He could have, he would have killed them there, but he knew what killing innocents meant for witches. Not prison, but a sentence worse than that, even worse than death...becoming a warlock.

"I am not giving you custody of my daughter." Greg said with such finite confidence.

"The courts will decide." Lois said, her voice heavy with a foreign accent.

"I can guarantee you that she will stay here with us. We are the only family she has ever known." Sander said.

"How can you guarantee such things? Did you have a witchly vision?" Ramon taunted.

"No, I have faith." Sander said strongly. He knew he couldn't tell everyone he went to the future last month. He knew that Halli was going to stay at 1329 Prescott Street, he saw it.

"Oh, and those witchly visions, that's my power." Pru pointed out to clarify everything.

"My lawyer will contact you." Ramon said as he held Lois' hand and left the house.

"They aren't kidding are they?" Pru said, in some hope that this was all just a practical joke.

"Unfortunately not." Greg said, as he sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands.

"Let's not tell Halli, until we definitely have too. Now I'll go get the kids and we'll decorate the tree." Sander said, as he walked out of the room.

"Why is Sander so confident Halli will stay with us? It's like he already knows that she will." Greg said confused to his sister.

"Yeah, but like he said, he has faith, and so should we."

By eight o'clock that night, the tree was decorated and presents were under the tree. Halliwell and Melinda were hanging the stockings, as Warren was preparing the Santa plate with his Aunt Pru's Christmas cookies, and his Uncle Greg's soy milk.

"Why are you using my milk?" Greg asked his only nephew.

"Because we don't know if Santa is lactose intolerant like you." he smiled, as he poured the milk in the glass and shimmered in front of the fridge to put the milk away.

"Funny." Greg said as he took the milk, and Warren took the plate and they both walked into the living room.

"Okay, now kids, time to get off to sleep." Pru ordered nicely. Pru had a way of being direct and overbearing but at the same time do it all nicely.

"But Mommy, it's only eight o'clock!" Melinda protested as she sat down by the fire.

"Yeah, and you go to bed at eight on school nights, so good night."

"Pru, a little anxious for the kids to get to bed?" Greg laughed.

"That was when I had a husband." she retorted playfully.

"Ew." Sander said as adjusted another ornament on the tree.

"Okay, Kids off to bed, and Mr. OCD stop touching the damn ornaments." Pru said, and the kids retreated to upstairs.

Twenty minutes later the kids were all snuggled in their beds.

"Melinda is such a pain in the rear end." Pru said about her daughter.

"Yeah, but you love her." Sander smiled.

"Yeah, like you love maple syrup." she joked.

"How motherly of you." Sander smiled at her and stuck out his tongue.

"Sander, is Mike going to be here for Christmas dinner tomorrow?" Pru asked as she reviewed the menu for tomorrow.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in about two days. Something about a charge. Which I'm not surprised. I always come second to Elders and charges."

"Sander, you know that isn't true. Think about the times when you had to put innocents in front of him." Greg said.

"Yeah, but that's not everyday, and I don't disappear for days on end!" Sander complained.

"Sander, calm down. I'm sure he'll be here." Pru reassured her younger brother.

"How come our family is always love scorned?" he asked as he looked into the orange flames of the fire.

"It's our curse." Greg said as he sipped a cup of tea he had made.

"Uh-oh." Sander said as he perked up.

"What?" Pru said earnestly and rather alarmed.

"We're about to have company." Sander said as he sensed a demon coming.

They weren't even out of there seats before a band of demons flamed in.

"Charmed Witches. Your end has finally come." the middle demon smiled evilly.

"Get out of here!" Greg said as he motioned his hands forward, and nothing happened. They didn't freeze, so he tried his molecular combustion. It sent the demon flying backwards into the wall.

The only female demon laughed as she sent an energy wave at Sander, who was hit by the high power energy and was propelled backwards into the wall.

"God damnit, it's Christmas Eve!" Pru said as she orbed behind a demon and kicked him behind his knees.

"Demons have no sense of time." Sander said as he got off the floor and sent a telekinetic blast at the female demon, who flew backwards into the mirror hanging on the wall.

Energy balls whipped through the room. The blue balls hit objects and incinerated them. One demon set the tree on fire, and Sander in anger moved him into the fireplace where he burned to death.

"Demons who enter home, now here the evil roams, send them back to fire of hell, Christmas magic weave this spell!" Pru said as she conjured a silver cloud which killed the demons instantly.

"They ruined our Christmas!" Pru yelled angrily as she saw the tree in ruins.

"I'll get the book and see if there is a spell we can do." Greg said as he got up and went towards the attic, as Sander and Pru tried to fix everything else.

"I'm tired of these damn demons attacking us. Don't they know that the Charmed Ones live here?" Sander said dismally as he telekinetically picked up the glass from the mirror.

"Maybe we should retire," Pru said under her breath, "before one of us die." Luckily, Sander didn't hear her.

Ten minutes later, Greg returned with the book, and his finger in the binding marking a page. "Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen!" he said, as white orbs filled the room and everything was back to normal.

"One day. Evil will take holidays off." he said as he placed the book down, and sat on the couch between Sander and Pru.

"Yeah, when we die." Pru whispered to herself, no one hearing her.

_**There was chapter eight! I hope you all enjoyed, sorry it took forever! Review please!**_


	9. The Execution of Sander Wyatt

_**Powers**_

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**_

_**Date: January 27, 2033**_

_**Author's Note: Here is chapter nine, after much delay. I am very sorry; very sorry indeed. I hope you all enjoy and review! **_

_**Chapter Nine: The Execution of Sander Wyatt**_

Sander Wyatt was sweating; the sweat dripping down his forehead as he tried to keep his focus. He could hear the breathing of the judge and lawyers. He could see his brother sitting in an expensive suit at one table. He was looking worried. He could see the Thayers sitting at the opposite table, looking confident. He scanned the audience and saw his sister and Halliwell. He had no idea where Warren or Melinda were. He could hear the bailiff finishing his role. He muttered his 'I do' and the interrogation began.

"So, you are the twin brother of Gregory, is that correct?" the Thayers lawyer, Gina Hodges began. Gina Hodges was a forty-nine year old attorney with graying black hair and a bad case of bad breath. She never lost a case in ten years.

"Yes." Sander replied nervous, afraid of what questions were to follow.

"In your opinion do you think you brother is competent enough to remain a single father?" she asked.

"Objection! The witness is not a psychiatrist, your Honor." Greg's lawyer, James Kelly called out, and the judge muttered his agreement.

"Is it true you are a homosexual?" the lawyer urged on. Another objection from James, "What is the relevance?"

"To portray the home environment, your Honor."

"I'll allow it. Witness may answer." Judge Harry Jones said.

Sander looked at this brother and met his eyes. "Yes, I am."

"And how long have you been this way?"

Sander sighed at her blunt and degrading question and pushed himself to answer. "Since I was fifteen, so about fourteen years."

"Your live-in partner, Michael Bloom, how long have you been together?"

"I don't know, about ten years." Sander answered.

"You sound unsure."

"Mike and I broke up for about a year and a half, and I pursued a relationship with someone else."

"Yes, the late Daniel Baycliffe."

Sander looked away; he never fully forgave himself for his ex-boyfriend's death.

"Are you Michael sexually active?"

"Objection! Is it necessary to pursue this subject this far?" James responded.

"I have a point your Honor. I promise." Gina spoke calmly.

"Get to it fast." The Judge ordered and Gina delivered.

"Yes, Mike and I are sexually active; we are a couple after all. Are you and your husband sexually active since you seem so interested in my orientation?" Sander spoke with defiance, which Gina ignored.

"Is it true that early last year, you and Mike were having relations when Halliwell walked in on you, and you barely acknowledged her presence and continued to have relations in front of a nine year old?"

The question burned like fire. He had never been so angry. Pru's jaw dropped as she heard the question as did Greg's. Neither has ever heard of an incidence like this before.

"You are distorting that beyond reasonable context. Halliwell walked in on Mike and I after the fact. We were both clothed and lying in bed, an image she had seen many times before. I would never have sex in front of a minor, and for you to insinuate such circumstances are appalling. And I don't know how you even know about that. That was almost a year before my family or I met the Thayers."

"Miss Hodges, keep the questions pertaining to the child at hand." The judge spoke.

"In your opinion, is your brother a good father?"

"Yes, he is very dedicated and enjoys every minute with Halliwell."

"Is it true, that you sometimes baby-sit the children?"

"Yes, I baby-sit often and I enjoy every moment of it."

"Do you feel taken for granted at times?" she asked.

"Why would I feel like that? I enjoy the time I spend with my family."

"That may be so, but didn't you tell a Miss Angela James that you were always taking care of the kids?"

"Excuse me?" Sander asked, confused.

"Miss Angela James, a teacher at your school, stated that you once told her over coffee that you felt as if you cant lead a life because you take care the kids often."

"I may have, but I don't know how you would know such information. Angela moved to San Diego two years ago. I'm confused, were you researching my family years in advance?"

"I'm asking the questions, Mr. Wyatt. Is it true, you are currently receiving psychiatric treatment in an outpatient facility in Santa Costa?" her words ripped though the silence of the courtroom. Greg and Pru looked at him confused.

"And isn't it true, that you were diagnosed with depression with the intent on hurting yourself?"

"I don't know how you know such information, but that is privileged between my doctor and I. And for the record Miss Hodges, you are beginning to piss me off."

"The witness will watch his language or be held in contempt. This is your first warning." The Judge ordered as Sander displayed his anger.

"Now, why would you be depressed? Great job, loving partner? Why would someone like you want to hurt himself?" Greg sat there and remembered his brother's troubled past with self-mutilation.

"That is again, between me and my doctor. I am receiving treatment and am currently on anti-depressants. It is none of your business and I am still curious as to how you would know about such information when no one knows, not my siblings or Mike."

"That is a good question, Miss Hodges." The Judge spoke.

"A privately contracted social worker uncovered his pills in his room during a search of the home for any dangerous factors for Miss Halliwell Wyatt."

"Objection, your Honor. Why would his illness have any bearing on the child?"

"Your Honor, I'm just trying to prove the point that I think it is not safe for her to be in a home with mentally ill person, with whom she spends most of her time. What if he decides to hurt himself with her around and something horrible happens, like he kills himself."

"That won't happen because if your social worker did the proper research I am not suicidal, I am simply depressed and I have a history of self-abuse. It is my problem, not my family's problem and I have not cut my self in nearly nine years. I also think is ridiculous to be asking me such personal questions and delving into my personal life, when you should be asking me questions pertinent to whether or not I think my brother is a good parent, and to answer that question, yes I think he is. He is an excellent father and this is just some lame excuse to find a flaw within our family to take Halliwell away and place her with her quote and quote family, with whom she has never seen before they wound up on our doorstep a month ago. Ask me those kind of question and get the facts straight." Sander spoke with a venom, he only used with demons.

"I have no further questions, your Honor." Gina spoke as she headed back to her seat. Sander removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes and made a small undetectable motion with his finger and Gina Hodges tripped and fell on her face. The court muffled a laugh and Sander stepped down.

**There is chapter nine. I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I'll update soon! Review! **


End file.
